<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together but not Forever by URbeluvdmayuass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776317">Together but not Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/URbeluvdmayuass/pseuds/URbeluvdmayuass'>URbeluvdmayuass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Angst, Demon and Demon hunter loves each other, Demons, Dont throw shoes at me, Horror, M/M, Sad Ending, once again i am bad at tagging, way too much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/URbeluvdmayuass/pseuds/URbeluvdmayuass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooyoung is demon hunter.<br/>Yeosang is the most feared demon.<br/>What will happen when they will fall in love?<br/>What does the fate have for them in the future?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>WooYoung was getting ready for his errands.A job that earns his daily bread.A job that protects the villagers.</p>
<p>Tonight it was different.Tonight he is going to kill the love of life.He is not willing to do this dirty job but it would be shameful for him to hire a demon hunter to kill a demon he could easily kill.</p>
<p>“He could easily kill”, that’s what he thought.Deep down he knew, that he couldn’t even raise his voice at the demon.</p>
<p>When WooYoung fell in love with YeoSang, he never knew the other boy was a demon.A bloodthirsty, ravenous, selfish demon, who could kill anyone at the snap of his finger.</p>
<p>Their story started 5 years back, when WooYoung was new to this job.<br/>WooYoung was badly hurt after killing a monster who would prey on the cattles of the villagers.While returning back home he fell unconscious in the middle of the forest.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes he was in a hut he couldn’t recognize and a boy sleeping on the chair beside him.WooYoung thought it’d be better to leave this place without waking up the boy, but his slight movements woke him up.He properly sat up on the chair, rubbed his eyes and smiled at him.That’s the brightest smile WooYoung ever saw.Even brighter than the sun.</p>
<p>The other boy is YeoSang, the one who saved his life.Silver hair, soft looking hazel eyes and cherry red lips.YeoSang has a strange aura around him, which is like a charm.He said that WooYoung has been in the hut since past few weeks, he sincerely apologize for giving the other boy trouble.YeoSang said it’s ok for him to stay here more if he wants.WooYoung refused the offer and was ready to leave.Suddenly YeoSang spoke up,”Will we be seeing each other again?”<br/>The question made WooYoung think a bit, then he answered,”Of course we will!!”</p>
<p>WooYoung knew the forest like the back  of his palm.He didn’t have trouble returning home.He had a smile plastered on his face.Not because he killed a monster to save the village but because someone made his heart flutter for the first time in twenty one years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WooYoung’s family believed in palmistry and fate.Just like other villagers, his mother called for a wise man to know about her son’s fate as soon as he turned 13.The wise man said that he will have a pretty decent life, but he shall never fall in love, that will be the cause of his downfall and even death.</p><p>Unlike his mother WooYoung never believed in fate.He always believed that if he could strive hard enough he could write his own fate.He grew up, received training to be a demon hunter and then moved away to village he was assigned to protect.He never fell in love until the day when he saw YeoSang.</p><p> </p><p>WooYoung would always meet YeoSang twice a month.The silvered haired boy would live in the secluded part of the forest, once in a month to get food, medicines and other necessities.That time he would visit WooYoung’s humble cottage.They would talk all night then Yeosang would leave at the break of dawn.WooYoung visits YeoSang in the morning, they would roam and play around in the forest, sometimes they would even hunt wild animals and have it as dinner at night.WooYoung would leave at night as soon as YeoSang would fall asleep.</p><p>This went on for months.One day when YeoSang visited WooYoung in the village.The other boy seemed nervous all day long, YeoSang asked him if he is okay? Or do they need to talk? But the other boy would always cut him off and say something else distracting them.finally WooYoung confessed to the silver haired boy that he got feelings for him.YeoSang was taken aback, the raven haired boy got scared from YeoSang’s silence and started crying and apologizing for being in love with him.Yeosang smiled, he crouched down hugged the crying boy and that he got feelings for him too and he loves him.WooYoung finally stopped crying.</p><p>They shared a shy kiss at first, they couldn’t get enough of themselves.This continued into a heated make out and they made love that night.</p><p>It’s a new thing added to their bi monthly meetings from then.</p><p>This continued for years.They fell deeper for each other.They felt the passion and warmth of love as the time went on.It’s like a fire burning inside of them.</p><p>Cruel fate.</p><p>The fire that gave them warmth and happiness.Burned their hearts too.</p><p>The home they built for them to stay forever till death.Burned down to ashes and dust.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's an adventure for me to write this.<br/>Leave comments and let me know.<br/>Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was YeoSang’s fault to save his life.it was YeoSang’s fault to look into his eyes and make the world around him disappear.It was YeoSang’s fall to lure him in.Was it’s even YeoSang’s fault to begin with?</p><p>It was WooYoung’s fault to fall in love with YeoSang.</p><p> </p><p>Demons tends to get bloodthirsty every hundred years.They would go around slaughter everyone who would stand in their way, they also tend to get weaker at this time.Using up energy for slaughtering leads to exhaustion but they couldn’t stop since they crave for more blood.It goes on from the day of a new moon till the third quarter.Nearly a whole month.</p><p>And it was approaching soon.</p><p>WooYoung got himself prepared for that month.</p><p>Soon the day arrived.Villagers made a ring of fire surrounding the village area.Children and women moved to the middle of the village for utmost safety.</p><p>It was a gruesome month.constantly slaughtering demons as soon as the sun goes down and burning up their bodies so they won’t revive themselves, in the morning.WooYoung hardly had a proper sleep.He would always worry about Yeosang who is alone in the forest and pray for nhis safety and well being.</p><p>WooYoung ran to look for YeoSang as soon as it ended.He reached there and  found the door of the cottage open and a trail of blood leading inside.WooYoung’s heart was beating loudly and he can’t think properly right now.He entered into the cottage.The whole place is a mess, things are all toppled over, blood splattered and smeared everywhere.The stench of blood is strong.He</p><p>WooYoung was wishing for the sight he didn’t want to see.But he saw the sight he never thought about.</p><p>He saw a demon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank You for reading.<br/>Angst in the next chapter onwards.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw//Blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He saw a demon.No it’s not a demon, it’s YeoSang, the man he loved , the man he cherished.His YeoSang is a demon and he is in his real form.<br/>Horns twisted backwards on the either side of his head.Fangs glistening dangerously in the low light inside the cottage, tainted red with blood.Long nails looking like knives, could decimate anyone.</p><p>YeoSang didn’t notice him yet.He was lying down among the blood and carcasses of the humans he killed.WooYoung screamed at the sight.The silver hair boy woke up, shock and fear was visible on his face.</p><p>Fear is a strange thing.WooYoung, who was afraid that his love might get hurt, is now in fear that he had to annihilate him.YeoSang on the other hand, makes everyone quiver in fear, is now afraid to lose his love.</p><p>WooYoung ran out of the cottage into the forest.YeoSang stood up to follow him, but he was too exhausted to stand up properly, he crawled his way to the door of the cottage and screamed,”WooYoung Stop!”</p><p>WooYoung stopped and asked,”Why did you lie to me?”<br/>“I never lied to you dear.”</p><p>YeoSang is on the verge of tears.He is guilty for hiding his true identity<br/>WooYoung is upset and angry.He feels betrayed by someone he loved dearly.</p><p>“I’m leaving”,Wooyoung kept his eyes fixed on Yeosang.Maybe he didn't want to let go.<br/>“Please don’t go.Please”,Yeosang tried to approach him.Hold him.<br/>“Tell me what should I stay for?”,Wooyoung moved away,the other boy flinched at his action,”Tell me!!”,Wooyoung was shaking in rage.<br/>“For us”,Yeosang looked at his eyes.There is still hope in those beautiful blood red orbs.<br/>“There’s no ‘Us’ anymore”,as much as it hurts to say,Wooyoung knew,it would come to them,sooner or later.<br/>“What?”, there's no hope.Not for them.<br/>“Yeah”,Wooyoung turned around,"It’s over.”</p><p> </p><p>WooYoung was about to leave but YeoSang ran up to him, grabbed his leg and begged <br/>again,”Please WooYoung.I am begging you.Please don’t leave me.”<br/>He broke down in tears while hugging his lover’s leg.<br/>“Let me go YeoSang”, the silver haired demon showed no intention of letting go.The raven haired boy kicked him off and took long strides into the forest.YeoSang cried his heart out.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back at times.<br/>They could have handled the situation better.<br/>But this is what destiny has written for them.<br/>They can’t escape no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah.<br/>Sorry for the breakup.<br/>It was fun to write.<br/>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning//Blood,Death<br/>Can you guys guess who's gonna die??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year has passed since this.</p><p>They never after met.Nobody approached.</p><p>YeoSang went crazy.He went on killing and destroying villages.He turned joyful places into silent graveyards.Corpses keep rotting,no one is alive to bury them.Even demon hunters were afraid of him, everyone stayed silent while he kept terrorizing villages.</p><p>It's been a month or two, since women and children from the village WooYoung was in-charge of kept disappearing.</p><p>Corpses were found in the forest.It was a gruesome view.WooYoung knew who did this.He swore in front of the villagers that either he will bring the head of the demon who did this or he will die.</p><p> </p><p>Now,Standing in front of the house where everything started, his life flashed before his eyes.He mustered up courage and pushed the door.Inside he saw Yeosang in his demonic form.Face lit up by the yellow flickering flame from the lantern.As much Wooyoung hate to admit it,Yeosang looked beautiful, just like the first day they met.</p><p>“Welcome back my love”,The silvered haired demon broke the silence,”I knew you would be back one day.”<br/>“I came here to kill you”,Wooyoung’s loud voice was followed by a deathly silence.He raised the gun, pointing at the other boy’s head.Today his hands were shaking.Never in his life he thought that his hand would shake while trying to kill a demon.<br/>“Very well”,Yeosang turned towards the hunter and walked till the tip of the barrel touched his forehead,”Go ahead.Shoot me.”</p><p>At this moment Wooyoung realized that he can’t shoot him.He can’t do any harm to the boy he loved so much, even though he is a demon.The hunter can’t shoot the demon.It’s surprising.</p><p>What more surprising happened is the action that followed this.</p><p>Yeosang choked the hunter and dug his fingernails deep in the other man’s throat.<br/>“If you can’t kill me”,no matter how hard the raven haired boy tried to free himself, he could not,”Let me be the one to put you back to sleep.”</p><p>The silvered haired demon dug his fingernails deeper and choked harder, till the body went cold and the light left his eyes.Wooyoung hung there lifelessly.A single tear escaped his eyes.</p><p>Yeosang realized what he did.He let go of the body, it fell down with a thud.He kneeled down in front of his lover’s dead body.</p><p>Cradling his body in his arms, he broke down in tears and apologized.Not being able to handle the grief and pain caused by his own action.He took the gun lying on the floor and shot himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I'm not seeing those pearly gates in the heaven.<br/>But let me know if you enjoyed this angst.</p><p>Thank You for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah yes another chapter.<br/>Now you're thinking why this chapter??<br/>Well you'll see.<br/>I mean you'll read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nearing noon.The villagers have been waiting for their saviour but it seems like they should go in the forest and look for him.They mustered up courage,took a few iron weapons for safety and walked in a large group in the forest.</p><p>Following the footprints into the deep forest they found the cottage.Upon looking into the cottage they discovered the corpses of the demon and their cherished demon hunter.</p><p>They burned the corpse of the demon and gave the demon hunter a proper burial showing him the respect.</p><p>Even after death, the cruel fate didn’t let the rest together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------The End--------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry before you guys throw shoes on me.</p><p>Thank You for reading.<br/>I'll come back and I hope to improve.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it.<br/>Comment to let me know about your views on this fic.<br/>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>